La Venganza de Bludshanks
by syzygy-galaxia
Summary: Un gato, una bludger, dos amigos aburridos... y una venganza.


Hola a todos, espero que les agrade la historia D

Los personajes no son míos... excepto, quizá, Bludshanks...

_LA VENGANZA DE BLUDSHANKS_

Fue idea de Ron.

Lo juro.

Y aunque al principio me pareció divertido, ahora debo admitir que las ideas de Ron, en ocasiones son un tanto... extravagantes. Y es que considerando la situación en la que nos encontramos, tuve que pensarlo antes: no debí haberle hecho caso y en este momento nos encontraríamos reposando en algún sofá de la sala común, o comiendo, o perdiendo el tiempo de alguna manera más digna... y no corriendo como locos por los pasillos de la escuela... persiguiendo a... eso...

Todo empezó hace un par de minutos ¿o han sido horas?. No lo sé, en realidad ya perdí la noción del tiempo. Estábamos plácidamente sentados en los terrenos del colegio, hablando acerca del incidente en la clase de pociones con Snape y lo realmente gracioso que había resultado cuando Neville cometió una de sus mil millones de equivocaciones, que causó una... digamos "pequeña" explosión, que tuvo como consecuencia un profesor totalmente despeinado y con la cara negra... estábamos en eso (y yo aún me pregunto como es que ahora estamos en este lío) cuando Ron me propuso jugar un poco de Quidditch, para pasar el tiempo. El pequeño inconveniente era que no teníamos pelota... nada... ni bludger, ni snitch, ni nada... así que Ron tuvo la brillante idea de realizar uno de sus experimentos... ¿cuál?... transformar un animal en bludger... ¿qué animal?... un gato... ¿cuál gato?... el de Hermione... Crookshanks.

Como dije, al principio no me pareció tan mala idea. Pero seguramente fue un momento de debilidad mental.

Alguien allá arriba tiene un sentido del humor muy extraño. Porque yo aún me pregunto como es que se nos ocurrió que la víctima fuera el gato, y no cualquier otro animal. El que fuera, no importa, cualquier otro animal que no nos hubiera metido en este lío. O al menos cualquier otro animal cuya dueña no conociéramos.

Y entonces buscamos al gato, que para nuestra suerte (y ahora sé que fue mala) estaba en la sala común, así que no tuvimos que esforzarnos demasiado. Luego de mirarlo durante un par de minutos, decidimos atacar. Nos acercamos lentamente al sofá en donde se encontraba y para nuestra sorpresa el gato saltó sobre mis brazos. Y luego se puso a ronronear. Si hubiera sabido lo que pretendíamos hacer con el, estoy seguro de que no lo hubiera hecho.

Luego salimos del colegio y nos dirigimos a un rincón lo suficientemente apartado, como para que nadie se percatara de nuestras malévolas intenciones. Recuerdo haber pensado: "Si algo sale mal y Hermione se entera, nos vamos a meter en problemas". Y de ahora en adelante sé que si voy a hacer algo, sea lo que sea, será mejor hacerlo bien.

Colocamos a Crookshanks en el suelo y fue en ese momento cuando estuve a punto de decir: "Creo que no es buena idea". Pero no lo hice. Y me arrepiento infinitamente.

Basta decir que la transformación no fue exitosa.

Y aquí estamos.

Corriendo por los pasillos persiguiendo a Bludshanks (el nombre se le ocurrió a Ron). Y es que es mitad Crookshanks y mitad bludger. Una bludger con patas, orejas, cola, y color canela por supuesto.

¿Gracioso?

Es una pesadilla.

O tal vez es una venganza. Una venganza de ese gato que ha decidido saldar cuentas y recordarnos que alguna vez no era de nuestro agrado, y que ahora que lo hemos convertido en eso se vengará, haciendo que Ron Weasley y Harry Potter lo persigan por toda la eternidad.

Y que Dios nos ayude si Hermione se entera.

Yo lo voy a negar todo. Y voy a culpar a Voldemort.

No sé como es que lo vamos a atrapar. Es demasiado rápido. Un gato normal da un salto y luego corre o camina... pero no rebota... y mucho menos cuatro metros.

- ¡Date prisa Harry! – me grita Ron, mientras yo intento alcanzarlo.

- ¡Jamás lo atraparemos! – le contesto mientras doblamos en uno de los pasillos.

- ¡Tenemos que alcanzarlo! Hermione nos va matar si se entera.

Simplemente es imposible. ¿Cómo se supone que lo vamos a hacer?.

Bludshanks (y repito: el nombre fue idea de Ron) rebota una y otra vez contra el suelo, y podría jurar que en cada rebote se le escapa un "miau". A menos que tuviera un rifle y practicara tiro al blanco con el... no, definitivamente eso no sería muy noble de mi parte.

En algún momento de la persecución, hemos conseguido estar a casi un metro de distancia de nuestro objetivo. Y por alguna razón, Ron ha pensado que si se lanza hacia delante como un portero de lo que los muggles llaman futbol soccer, alcanzará al gato-bludger. Pero no funciona y lo único que consigue es estrellarse contra el piso, con todo el peso de su humanidad, y claro, atravesándose en mi camino. Así que se queda sin aliento y provoca que yo casi me rompa la cara contra el suelo.

Pero creo que ya se recuperó, porque ahora se levanta y empieza nuevamente a correr, aunque ahora lo hace más lento y cojeando. Ah, pero eso si, me grita que no me quede ahí tirado.

Me pongo de pie y comienzo a correr detrás de mi amigo.

Justo cuando estamos a punto de dar vuelta en otro pasillo, Ron se estrella con algo. Y yo me estrelló con Ron. Y ese algo, Ron y yo nos caemos al piso. Otra vez.

- ¡¿Por qué no se fijan por d...?! ¿Harry? ¿Ron? ¿Qué les pasa? – es Hermione... lo sé... ahora estamos perdidos.

- Lo siento Hermione, no tenemos tiempo – le dice Ron y se va corriendo, más bien cojeando rápidamente.

Pero cuando yo intento hacer lo mismo, ella me detiene del brazo... no no no no... tengo que huir, tengo que hacer algo, ¿dónde está la capa invisible cuando se le necesita? Piensa Harry piensa... ... ... vamos.... ... piensa... tiene que haber una solución... ¡ya está!.

Me giro rápidamente y la miro por una milésima de segundo.

Y luego la beso. Y ella me suelta. Y yo corro.

¡Perfecto!. Ahora estoy a salvo.

- ¡¿Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes dos?! – me dice Hermione corriendo detrás de mi.

Ahora no hay escapatoria.

Verás Hermione estábamos aburridos y decidimos convertir a tu gato en una bludger, ya sabes, para divertirnos un poco, pero resulta que algo salió mal y ahora hay una bludger color canela rebotando salvajemente por todo el colegio, la estábamos persiguiendo, pero nos estrellamos contigo. Ron huyó y como yo no tenía otra opción, decidí besarte para que te confundieras y me soltaras. ¿Pero no estás molesta verdad?.

Sí claro, seguramente Hermione me habría contestado: "Claro que no Harry, no se preocupen".

Ni en mis sueños.

Así que mejor no le contesto. Y continúo con mi persecución.

Pero Hermione me alcanza. Es más rápida de lo que yo pensaba.

- ¡En este momento me vas a explicar porque están corriendo los dos por los pasillos como si estuvieran desquiciados! – me dice Hermione tratando de hablar, correr y tomar aire, todo al mismo tiempo.

- Crookshanks... ...bludger... aburridos... -. Creo que no me entendió, lo puedo ver en su mirada.

- ¡Explícate Harry! – no, no me entendió.

Pero cuando estoy dispuesto a explicarle que fue lo que sucedió...

- ¡Lo tengo!¡lo tengo!

Ron está tirado en el piso abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Blud... bueno a Crook... bueno a eso. Y tiene una sonrisa de triunfo que jamás le había visto antes, o quizá no es de triunfo... quizá es de horror porque se ha dado cuenta que Hermione viene detrás de mi.

- ¿Qué es eso? – nos pregunta Hermione.

Ninguno de los dos nos atrevemos a responderle.

- Es una bludger Hermione – le contesta Ron con un tono de voz increíblemente convincente.

- Ron, no soy tonta, eso no es una bludger – cierto, el tono de voz puede ser convincente, pero la pelota con patas no.

- Claro que si Hermione... e..es u... una... bludger/mascota, si eso, una bludger mascota, Harry la acaba de comprar ¿verdad Harry? – Ron me mira como diciendo "por favor di que si, aunque suene totalmente estúpido".

- Si, eso es – y le sonrío a Hermione. Y Hermione nos mira como si hubiéramos perdido la razón. Y yo cada vez estoy más cerca de hacerlo.

- ¿Tienen idea de lo que están diciendo? Eso no tiene sentido ¿Para que quieres una mascota Harry si ya tienes a Hedwig, y para que quieres una bludger si entrenas casi todos los días? ¿Y para que demonios sirve una mascota que tienen que perseguir por todos lados? ¿Y que utilidad tiene una bludger que tiene patas, cola... y... orejas... y es... de color... ... canela?... oh no.... ¿Crookshanks?

- MIAAAUUU

Que situación tan simpática.

Ahora aquí viene la parte en donde Hermione nos asesina a ambos y Crookshanks consuma su venganza.

Silencio. Abrumador e inquietante silencio.

Creo que mejor huyo. Creo que Ron se va a desmayar. Y creo que Hermione está... ¿sonriendo?. No. Tiene que ser una alucinación. O tal vez es un universo paralelo. Porque de otra manera no concibo lo que está sucediendo. Hermione se acerca a Ron, toma a Bludshanks (ya saben de quien fue la idea), murmura algunas palabras y entonces... ¡taran!... todo vuelve a la normalidad.

El gato se baja de los brazos de Hermione y se aleja por el pasillo. Casi podría jurar que nos hizo una seña obscena con la cola.

Ron se levanta y camina/cojea cautelosamente a un costado de Hermione, hasta llegar a mi lado.

- La próxima vez que quieran hacer algo así, por lo menos podrían hacerlo bien ¿no creen?. Es increíble la facilidad con la que se meten en este tipo de problemas.

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza ante las palabras de Hermione y Ron se aleja pidiendo mil disculpas por lo que hizo, sólo le falta hacer reverencias. Claro que ella no vio la sonrisa de Ron cuando le dio la espalda. Pero ese es otro asunto.

- Hermione, en serio, lo siento, pensé que sería divertido.

- Ya olvídalo Harry. En realidad fue divertido ver sus caras de horror cuando me di cuenta que era Crookshanks – bueno, al menos para alguien si fue divertido.

- Si... y lo del beso... bueno, fue solo para que me soltaras. No te ofendas, no fue desagradable, pero pensé que te ibas a molestar mucho y pues...

- Harry... la próxima vez que quieras hacer algo así, por lo menos podrías hacerlo bien ¿no crees?.

- ¿A qué te refie...?

Me sonríe y se va por el mismo camino que tomaron Ron y Crookshanks, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Y yo me quedo parado como tonto a medio pasillo.

Y Crookshanks regresa, se sienta frente a mi y me regala un miau que casi suena a carcajada.

Sí. Ahora lo sé.

Fue una venganza del gato.

Pero me las va a pagar.   
Y comienzo a perseguirlo nuevamente. Como te alcance.

FIN


End file.
